Composite piles consist of tubes, concrete cylinders, solid rods, etc. interconnected end-to-end and driven into the soil. A pile head or pointed end structure is secured to a lower end of a first pile section. The sections are interconnected together by connectors and the piles are driven into the soil by impact blows on a head member adapted to receive these blows and removably secured to a top end of an uppermost one of the piles. The pile can also be driven into the soil by a hydraulic ram. Such composite piles are used to support a load at a top end thereof, such as a foundation, an above-ground pole, or any other above-ground structures requiring rigid connection with the ground. Composite piles are also utilized, as described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/497,560 and entitled “Soil Penetrating Plate Assembly To Position Geothermal Conduit Loops In Soil”, for use in positioning geothermal tubes into the soil. When supporting existing foundations, the pile is driven into the soil adjacent the foundation and secured to a bracket which is connected to the foundation side surface. The piles may also be inserted into the soil at specific locations where building foundation footings are to be formed.
Pile heads are also known to provide ease of penetration of a pile into the ground but to also provide support for the pile. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,994 wherein a pile support element is disclosed for supporting the entire pile and a load connected to an upper end thereof. The pile boring head has plates retained withdrawn therein and these are caused to protrude sideways from the pile body upon completion of the driving of the pile into the soil whereby to provide additional support for the pile. U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,637 also discloses a head-extended pile for supporting a load secured to the pile and wherein the boring head has a reinforcement part provided at the front end thereof which has a diameter larger than that of the pile so that the front end has an increased supporting force for the pile.
It is also known to have connectors which are securable to opposed ends of pile sections whereby to splice them together. U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,003 discloses such as connector which is in the form of an exterior collar adapted at one end to sit on the circumferential edge of a lower pile tube and adapted at an opposed end to receive an end portion of an upper pile tube. A disadvantage of such connectors is that the collar lies substantially exteriorly of the pile and becomes damaged as it is driven into the ground. Also, it does not provide a stability of the piles, that is to say, the pile sections can angulate from one another and destroy when impacted under ground level. The result of this malfunction of the connector is very labour-intensive, particularly if a pile needs to be driven into the soil at a specific location where the already driven pile sections need to be removed. In my U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,317, issued on May 4, 2010, entitled “Hollow Pipe Connector”, I also disclose a connector which fits into opposed ends of a pile. The connector plates have a protrusion formed along opposed side edges thereof at substantially mid-length thereof to rest between the mating end edges of the hollow tubes for proper positioning in opposed pipe ends. Often, when the pile is subjected to impact blows this connector becomes unstable and damages the ends of the pile tubes causing ruptures, breakages and disconnection.
It is also known to utilize composite piles to support foundations or foundation slabs by securing a bracket to the foundation or the slab and providing a hydraulic ram connected to the bracket to drive a pile into the soil adjacent the foundation to provide support. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,287 and 6,142,710 which show such bracket structures and lifting assemblies. There is a need to provide improvements of such brackets and lifting assemblies.